Shades of Attraction
by Rae and Arakni
Summary: Love is a wild, sometimes terrifying roller coaster ride. Here are the stories of Neji and Gaara experiencing it. Drabbles. NejixGaara, yaoi, shounenai.
1. Cream and Sugar

**Warning:** These stories contain yaoi and shounenai, that is male/male relationships. If you don't like it, then push the back button now and don't read it. But if you do, then read on and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: They don't belong to us.

**Shades Of Attraction**

**Chapter 1: **Cream and Sugar

Gaara had always liked flowers.

It was a well-kept secret between him and his siblings, but it was true. He had been amazed by the perseverance of those flowers that managed to bloom in his desert country, and the colors of those he had seen in Konoha were- though he certainly never say so out loud- beautiful.

He had a peculiar fondness for roses, especially white ones. They reminded him of a certain someone- someone who was just as beautiful, or maybe more so, but who was also as dangerous. He never revealed this little secret to anyone.

So imagine Gaara's surprise when he found a single white rose, in full blossom, resting on the pillow of his untouched bed. He didn't even have to read the little note underneath it to know who it was from.

And imagine Temari and Kankuro's surprise when they got back to find their little brother gone, and a white rose in a vase of water on the counter. They did, however, need to read the note.

'To Gaara, From Neji"


	2. Sunstone

**Warning: **Yaoi and shounenai. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em.

**Shades of Attraction**

**Chapter 2: **Sunstone

Every self-respecting ninja went to Ichiraku's after training. It was almost an unwritten law.

So Neji didn't even think about where his feet were taking him. He knew the streets of Konoha like the back of his hand, and it was actually impossible for him to get lost.

He let his thoughts wander to other matters. One matter in particular- a certain one with fierce green eyes and silky red hair. This matter- well, person- was stirring up some very curious emotions. Neji didn't really know what to do about it.

This puzzled him; he always had a solution for everything. But Gaara wasn't like anything he had ever encountered before.

The Sand ninja was fiery and exotic. He was alone, though surrounded by people. He was everything Neji was not. He was…

…standing right there.

Mustering up his composure, Neji greeted tonelessly, "Gaara."

"Hyuga," the other replied, and they brushed by each other, heading in different directions.

Their shoulders touched, just barely, and a burst of lightning shot through Neji's body. He shivered, telling himself that he hated the sensation.

He then realized how horrible he was at lying.


	3. Golden Ginger

Warning: I don't think you guys need a warning anymore. 

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, yeah, we don't own them.

**Shades of Attraction**

**Chapter 3:** Golden Ginger

Their first kiss had been an accident, like Sasuke and Naruto's. But, unlike in Naruto and Sasuke's kiss, there was no third party.

It had been a simple matter of two strong wills colliding; Gaara standing on one side of the door, Neji on the other, both refusing to move. At the same exact moment, they each decided to more forward. Of course, there could only be one result from that action; two pairs of lips crashing upon each other. Both boys had jumped uncharacteristically apart, and not a word about it was spoken since.

Their second kiss was less of an accident. They were walking together, along with Naruto, and were each occupied with thoughts of each other. So, when Naruto slipped, Neji reached out to grab him, Gaara reached out to grab him, and their lips collided again. This even was never spoken about either, but only because neither boy had jumped away.

Their third kiss was no accident at all. Gaara was standing under a tree in the training grounds, Neji about ten feet away out in the open. It was raining, and no words were spoken. No one knew who initiated it, but suddenly, they were pressed against each other, kissing and touching and holding. The rain wasn't so cold anymore, even though they were both soaked.

Many more kisses followed, and both boys silently hoped that there would be even more to come.


	4. Sparkling Champagne

**Warning: **I think you're all good by this point. I mean really, it's chapter four.

**Disclaimer**: You guessed it, we don't own them.

**Shades of Attraction**

**Chapter 4: **Sparkling Champagne

Haruna Sakura's birthday party was one of the last places you'd ever expect to see Gaara of the Sand, but that's where he was.

All the people there made him slightly nervous- he wasn't a people person, to say the least. Even though he had grown up in the desert, the atmosphere in the room sent a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. How was he supposed to find one person in this crowd…?

Gaara's green eyes flashed across the other people occupying the room. There was Sasuke and Naruto; from the look on Sasuke's face, Gaara highly doubted that Naruto would still have his innocence tomorrow morning. And there sat Kiba and Shikamaru, the former of which was rather drunk and flirtatious. But where was…?

Ah, there he was. Beyond the stupefied Ino and Sakura watching Sasuke kiss Naruto senseless.

Breathing an internal sigh of relief, Gaara moved carefully through the crowd until he found himself standing beside Neji, who was talking to his cousin. A small smile graced the Hyuga boy's face, and he said quietly, "Excuse me for a moment, Hinata." Then those two pearly white eyes turned to watch Gaara, and the Sand ninja totally forgot what he was going to say.

This was why he had come to this stupid party. This was why he had braved the massive crowds.

Nothing was too much if it meant he could see Neji again.


	5. Stonewash Denim

**Warning: **This is the last one, you should know by now that this is yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **There's not ours.

**Shades of Attraction**

**Chapter 5: **Stonewash Denim

Chill winds rushed past gravestones, calling up ghostly noises. The bare branches of the trees rustled and shrieked. Clouds covered what would have been a full moon.

There, in the middle of the graveyard, stood Hyuga Neji. He wasn't there to pray, or to give offerings; this was where he came to think. He was beginning to regret coming in the middle of a winter night- it was cold, even for him.

Then, "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here."

Neji's eyes widened slightly, before a smile flickered over his lips. "Were you worried?"

A quiet 'hn' answered the question. Two warm, hesitant arms wrapped around Neji's waist. "But _you_ are cold."

"A little, I suppose." Whirling around, Neji pulled the shorter boy against him.

They stood there in silence for a while, just reveling in each other's warmth.

Then Gaara sneezed. Neji laughed softly, scooping the Sand ninja into his arms. "You need to dress warmer in the winter." Another silence was his answer. "Come on, let's go home."

The graveyard always seemed warmer after that.


	6. Sweet Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **We don't own them

**Shades of Attraction**

**Chapter 6: **Sweet Chocolate

Temari wasn't expecting anyone that day, so she was surprised at the knock on the door. She was even more surprised that it was Hyuga Neji. "Can I… help you?" she asked curiously.

"I have something important to ask you," he replied.

There was a pause, and then Temari urged, "So…?"

Neji met her eyes squarely. "Will you let me marry your brother?"

It must have been 'surprise Temari' day or something, because she was shocked. "Marry… Gaara?"

"He already proposed," came said brother's voice from behind her. "I said yes." The red-headed boy brushed past her to stand with his fiancé.

Temari was about to argue, when she noticed something; Gaara's hand was entwined with Neji's, and their shoulders were pressed together. Gaara never let her or Kankuro touch him like that. But this Hyuga boy…

She sighed. "Okay. I guess. But," she added warningly, "don't you hurt him, Hyuga."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he told her solemnly. Then he turned to Gaara. "I'll see you tonight." He leaned in for a kiss, which was returned passionately.

Watching her brother, the cold, distant boy that she had lived with, kissing someone that easily, Temari's eyes softened. Gaara was growing up.

Neji pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you, too," was Gaara's quiet reply. His sister nearly gasped at the sincerity in his voice. "See you later."

Once Neji left, Temari smiled. "I'm proud of you, Gaara."

His answer surprised her again. "Thank you."

And he meant it.


	7. Subtle Amber

Chapter 7: Subtle Amber

Their first time was rough, sweaty, and innocent. Neither boy had any experience, so they improvised- as gently as they could. It was excruciating pleasure for both of them; Gaara, because he was writhing and moaning on the bottom; Neji, because of the pain he could see he was causing from on top.

They lay there for hours afterwards, unable to fall asleep. Gaara never slept anyways, but that night, he seemed to hurt everywhere. He was drenched in sweat, his own and Neji's, and little noises that he couldn't bite back kept escaping out of his throat. He knew that Neji had been trying his hardest to be gentle, and that it could have been worse, but it still hurt.

"Gaara…?" Neji asked quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

The Sand ninja shook his head slightly. "No."

"I-"

"It's not your fault."

A whispery sigh followed the words, then Gaara was pulled flush against his lover. Neji showed no signs of wanting to let go, so the redhead settled in against the comforting warmth.

That night, against all odds and for the first time in his life, Gaara slept, in the sanctuary of his lover's arms.


	8. Gypsy Moon

Author's Note: We're back! Sorry for the delay in updating. Rae's been lazy.

Chapter 8: Gypsy Moon

Naruto had some pretty crazy ideas, but none was crazier than his 'sexy no jutsu'. Becoming a naked girl didn't seem very helpful to a full-fledged ninja.

This, of course, did nothing to destroy Gaara's naturally curiousity. So, one afternoon, in the emptiness of Neji's room, he stood in front of the mirror and performed the hand gestures.

Poof! A whirl of smoke gusted across his vision. When he was able to see again, his jaw nearly dropped with shock. There, standing in the mirror, was a redheaded _girl_. Her hair swept down all the way to the small of her back, and she had a very fine figure. Her eyes were accented heavily with makeup. And, of course, she was naked.

A whistle shocked Gaara out of his observation. He swung around, blushing and trying to cover himself, to find Neji looking him over from the doorway. A string of embarrassed words babbled out of Gaara's mouth before Neji cut him off with, "Wow, Gaara, you make a pretty girl."

Naruto didn't seem so crazy all of a sudden.


	9. Desert Bloom

Chapter 9: Desert Bloom

The winter seemed suddenly colder. It was no colder than any other Konoha winter, but to Neji, it felt much drabber.

He couldn't help feeling a little jealous. Sasuke had his sunshine- a loud, hyper blond with ocean eyes. Shikamaru had his winter joy- a laughing, annoying dog-boy with too much of a sense of humor. Even Kakashi had his warmth- a quiet, calm teacher with a gentle smile.

But Neji had no one this winter. Gaara had gone back to the Sand Country for the season, and Neji was alone. His room seemed empty; Gaara's soft, even breathing was missing; his warm body wasn't lying among the blankets; his amazing eyes weren't there to make Neji whole.

Pressing his forehead against the window, the Hyuga stared blankly out at the snow littering the ground.

"Don't mope."

Neji jumped, spinning around at the voice. "Gaara?"

And there, in the doorway, stood his redheaded lover. Gaara's eyes widened suddenly, then narrowed. "You're crying."

That fact didn't matter a bit to Neji at the moment. He was pressing Gaara up against the wall in an instant, kissing him senseless. When they finally pulled apart, Gaara said, "You missed me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah."

A slight flush tinted the Sand ninja's cheeks. "I'm home now."

"But your home is in Sand country-"

"No." And Gaara initiated this kiss. "I live here."


End file.
